smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowser Junior Travels Through Time!
"Bowser Junior Travels Through Time!" is a story that is written by ArthurFistMeme. Transcript Bowser Junior: So, guys. What do you wanna do today? Joseph: I have no idea, dude. Cody: Well, I have this time machine... Bowser Junior: A time machine? Cody: Yeah, let me show you. Cody removes the blanket that covered the machine. Bowser Junior: Wow... Cody: Yep. I got bored, so I created this. Bowser Junior: I guess we can give it a try. Cody: Who wants to go first! Bowser Junior: I mean, that time machine is pretty cool. I'll go first! Cody: Ok, then. Bowser Junior: Should I go to the future or the past? Joseph: It's up to you, dude. Bowser Junior: I guess I'll go to the past first. See ya! The time machine disappears with Junior inside. Joseph: I hope he doesn't get eaten by dinosaurs. Cody: Guess what? Inside the time machine, there is a little car with a camera attached to it. I have the controller. Joseph: Cool, we can see what Junior sees. Cody: Oh, I also have this walkie-talkie. The other one is inside the time machine. Hold on... The scene cuts to the time machine in the prehistoric era. Bowser Junior: I think I'm at the past. Cody (over the walkie-talkie): Junior, are you there? Bowser Junior: I think. Let me go check... Bowser Junior opens the door. Bowser Junior: Yep. Cody (over the walkie-talkie): Ok, just to let you know that there is a car behind you. It has a camera on it so that we can follow you and see your reactions. Bowser Junior: Kinda creepy, but ok. Bowser Junior hears a rustling noise. Bowser Junior: What was that...? Bowser Junior goes to a tree and sees something behind it. Bowser Junior: Who's that? Then they jump out of the tree. Bowser Junior: Aaah! Who are you? The caveman looked similar to Chef Pee Pee. Chug Pug Pug: Og! Et's ma, Chug Pug Pug! Wot ye yont, Juya? (Oh! It's me, Chef Pee Pee! What you want, Junior?) Bowser Junior: Ok, now I'm scared... Cody (over the walkie-talkie): Try not to be scared, just try to be friends with it... Chug Pug Pug: E am bazzy, Juya! E am tring te fant ma sim fed. (I am busy, Junior! I am trying to find some food.) Bowser Junior: I can't understand what you're trying to say! Juya: Chug Pug Pug! (Chef Pee Pee!) Bowser Junior: What the!? Chug Pug Pug: Gah! Juya! E am bazzy! (Gah! Junior! I am busy!) Juya: E yont fed. E am hagry! (I want food. I am hungry!) Chug Pug Pug: E am tring to fant sim fed, Juya! (I am trying to find some food, Junior!) They all hear a loud dinosaur roar. Bowser Junior: Uh oh... The dinosaur is named Boxer. Boxer: CHUG PUG PUG!!!! MUG MA SIM FED NAO!!! E YONNA YOT SIM CHOGGEYYY!!! (CHEF PEE PEE!!!! MAKE ME SOME FOOD NOW!!! I WANNA WATCH SOME CHARLEYYY!!!) Chug Pug Pug: Ye arg so anning! (You are so annoying!) Juya: Ah... Woo ye? E am Juya! No ye! (Uh... Who you? I am Junior! Not you!) Bowser Junior: Hey there, I'm Junior... Cody (over the walkie-talkie): Try to stay calm, Junior... Bowser Junior: I'm trying, but this guy is freaking me out. He looks like me but in caveman form. Juya sniffs Junior's nose. Bowser Junior: What do you want from me? Juya: Ma Juya! (Me Junior!) Bowser Junior grabs some M&M's. Bowser Junior: You want one? Juya eats an M&M and spits it out. Bowser Junior: What? You don't like M&M's? How dare you? Bowser Junior throws an M&M at Juya. Juya gets mad and chases Juya. Bowser Junior: AAAAAH!!! WHY WAS I STUPID ENOUGH TO DO THAT!? Cody (over the walkie-talkie): Try not to die, Junior! Bowser Junior and the tiny car get inside the time machine before Juya could get inside. The scene cuts to Cody and Joseph looking at the screen. Joseph: I think you should take a look at the future. Bowser Junior: Ok, Joseph! The time machine disappears while Juya gets scared and runs away. Juya: HOO AAAAH!!! CHUG PUG PUG!!! The scene cuts to the time machine in the future. Bowser Junior: Ok, I'm gonna open the door. Bowser Junior opens the door,and walks out. Bowser Junior: Everything is so... shiny. Cody (over the walkie-talkie): Yeah... Bowser Junior walks and looks around, and then bumps into a robot. Bowser Junior: Ouch... Robot: Stop right there. Target locked. Bowser Junior: Uh oh... The robot shoots lasers with its nose. Bowser Junior gets struck by the laser. Bowser Junior: Ow... I wanna go home... Cody (over the walkie-talkie): Wait! Don't go. Let's discover more. Bowser Junior: Ok... Bowser Junior then slips on a banana peel, and then he bumps into another bot (but it looks like Jeffy). Bowser Junior: Ouch! Oh no! Jeffo 2.0: Kill mode activated. Target locked. Bowser Junior: Oh no, not again... Codo 2.0: Ah, why do I keep putting kill mode onto these bots? I'll stop him. Bowser Junior runs to the time machine, but doesn't go inside yet. Bowser Junior: Wait... Codo? Codo 2.0: It is actually Codo 2.0, the second version of Codo. Jeffo 2.0: Time for fun. Codo 2.0: Jeffo 2.0, guess what? Jeffo 2.0: What is it? Codo 2.0: I am you father. Jeffo 2.0: Nooooooooooooooooo. Codo 2.0 shoots his lasers at Jeffo 2.0, and they both explode. Bowser Junior: That happened again? Wow. Bowser Junior: Alright, I've seen enough! I wanna go home! Bowser Junior goes inside and the time machine returns in the game room. Bowser Junior steps out. Bowser Junior: Guys! It's really you! Joseph: Yep. Cody: Was that fun? Bowser Junior: Kinda. Cody: I wanna go next. Can you guys watch me? They hear the drawer open up. Doraemon: Hey there. Where am I? Bowser Junior: Uh... Fin. Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes